winx_clubfandomcom-20200223-history
Icy
Princess Icy is the leader and the oldest of the Trix. Her name refers to her powers over ice, snow, frost, hail, sleet and clod. She enjoys torturing pixies and despises Bloom and her friends, therefore she is most competitive with the girls for the whole series. She is the most powerful of the three. In comparison to her sisters, she is more aggressive than Darcy but calmer than Stormy. In season two, Darkar gives Icy a light blue necklace (Gloomix) that makes a perfect shape around her neck then makes a wider circle shape and ends with a diamond. Icy is also given the form Disenchantix in season 3, as are Stormy and Darcy. She is voiced by Larisa Oleynik in the Nickelodeon episodes. In season 5, she has a crush on Tritannus leaving her two sisters behind. Prince Tritannus gives them Dark Sirenix from Nymph Daphne's own tremendous Sirenix energies. Appearances Season One * It Feels Like Magic (debuts; shadowed cameos) * More Than High School * Save the First Dance * Date With Disaster * Secret Guardian * Grounded * The Day of the Rose * Spelled * Magical Reality Check * The Witch Trap * The Nightmare Monster * Senior Witches Go to Earth * The Army of Decay * Sparks of Hope * Mission to Cloud Tower * The Search for the Flame * Battle for Alfea * The Great Witch Invasion * Fire and Ice Season Two * Back to School * Princess of Tides * Into the Under Realm * Queen of Perfection * Rescuing the Pixies * Party Monster * Reaching for the Sky * Truth or Dare * Exchange Students * The Heart of Cloud Tower * Last Resorts * Trouble in Paradise * Darkness and Light * Desperately Seeking Bloom * Storming Shadowhaunt * The Ultimate Power Couple Season Three * The Princess Ball * Beauty Is a Beast * Mission to Tides * Dark Sky * Operation: Boyfriend Rescue * Attack of the Zombie Witches * Missing in Action * Tears from the Black Willow * Point of No Return * Payback! * Island of Dragons * The Power Within * Day at the Museum * Little Big Shots * The Golden Kingdom * The Crystal Labyrinth * The Witches Crypt * The Spell of the Elements * The Secret of the Lost Kingdom (post credits) Season Four * Magical Adventure Season Five * The Rise of Tritannus * The Sirenix Book * The Power of Harmonix * The Shimmering Shells * Secret of the Ruby Reef * The Gem of Empathy * Trix Tricks * Test of Courage * Sirenix * The Emperor's Throne * The Pillar of Light * The Eclipse * Faraway Reflections * The Singing Whales * The Problems of Love * The Shark's Eye * Battle for the Infinite Ocean * The End of Tritannus Season Six * The Legendarium * The Flying School * Bloomix Power * The Golden Auditorium * Vortex of Flames * The Lost Library * Attack of the Sphinx (disguised as fairies) * Shrine of the Green Dragon * The Secret Greenhouse * Broken Dreams * The Fairy Godmother * Mythix * Mystery of Calavera * Zombie Invasion * The Curse of Fearwood * The Magic Totem * Queen for a Day * Stella's Big Party * A Monster Crush * The Music Cafe * The Anthem * Legendary Duel * Acheron * Winx Forever Season Seven * New Magic Harmony * The Golden Butterfly * The Power of the Fairy Animals Season Eight * Valtor's Shadow * The Wishing Star *Mission of the Prime Stars * The Sparx Festival * Dress Fit for a Queen * Valley of the Flying Unicorns * Tower Beyond the Clouds * The Green Heart of Lynphea * Dance Contest on Melody * The Secret of Harmony * Between the Earth and Sea * Daymond on Ice * The White Fox * Written in the Stars Spells Witch * Ice Coffin Gloomix * Ice Crusher * Blizzard Blanket Dark Sirenix * Dark Witch * Gallery Icy.png kid icy.png|Icy as a child icy in casual.png|Icy in casual clothes 3d icy.png|3D Icy 180px-Winx Club bloom vs icy.jpg Icy and Darcy smiling at Valtor.jpg.png Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Trix Category:Villains Category:Cloudtower Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 8 Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Enemies Category:Icy Category:Royalty